The present disclosure relates to a gimbal device and a control method of the gimbal device.
When taking pictures while moving the imaging device such as a video camera or when airborne imaging is performed with the imaging device mounted to an unmanned helicopter or airplane, it is necessary to control the attitude (position or orientation) of the imaging device with high accuracy to prevent the visual axis from shaking.
Picture taking in which the attitude of the imaging device needs to be controlled generally employs a gimbal device to which the imaging device is attachable.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-128814 (Patent Document 1) describes an example of gimbal devices to control the attitude of an imaging device.